Vivo para te amar
by Franciele-chan
Summary: Ela sempre o avisara, mas ele nunca lhe dera ouvidos e a tragédia aconteceu. Oneshot SasuSaku


Fic ô/

_**Vivo Para Te Amar**_

Ajoelhei-me ao lado do túmulo de meu namorado. Um vento frio soprou meus cabelos.

Por que Sasuke? Por que você teve que morrer? Por quê?

Eu havia te avisado várias vezes para que parasse de correr tanto com seu carro. Te avisei que você poderia sofrer um acidente algum dia. Preocupei-me por você. Mas você sempre dizia a mesma coisa:

"Fique tranqüila Sakura. Eu sei me cuidar. Obrigado por se preocupar comigo."

Confesso que ficava mais tranqüila quando você falava isso. Mas essa tranqüilidade durava pouco. Era só você sair com seu carro que toda aquela preocupação voltava com força total. Sentava-me no sofá e esperava você me ligar. Você sempre me ligava assim que chegava em casa, lembra? Assim, eu ficava tranqüila e poderia dormir. Mas, nessa noite, você não me ligou. Olhei no relógio: Dez horas. Estranho, pensei. Fazia uma hora que você havia saído de casa. Era pra você ter me ligado há quarenta minutos atrás. Me encolhi mais no sofá, abraçando os joelhos. O tempo passou. Dez e meia. Onze horas. Quando o relógio bateu onze e meia, peguei o telefone e telefonei para sua casa. Quem atendeu foi seu pai. Percebi que ele tinha uma voz meio rouca. Voz de quem estava chorando. Perguntei de você. Ele ficou mudo. Escutei pessoas chorando ao fundo. Naquele momento, percebi o que estava acontecendo. Senti as lágrimas ardendo em meus olhos. Não. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Joguei o telefone no sofá e sai correndo de casa. Peguei meu carro e me dirigi para sua casa. Nunca havia corrido tanto como corri naquele dia. Cheguei em sua casa e vi sua mãe saindo de sua casa, sendo seguida por seu irmão mais velho, Itachi. Sua mãe chorava descontroladamente. Itachi passou o braço sobre os ombros dela e a conduziu até o carro dele. Em seguida, vi seu pai fechando a porta de casa e descendo lentamente os dois degraus que havia ali. Corri até ele, já sabendo o que ele ia dizer. Perguntei onde você estava.

"Ele... Ele estava dirigindo rápido demais. Foi quando veio um caminhão em sua direção. Ele não conseguiu frear e..."

Ele não conseguiu continuar. Vi que algumas lágrimas escorriam pela sua face. Olhei para baixo e fechei minhas mãos com força.

"Onde ele está?". Consegui perguntar, num fio de voz.

"Foi levado para o hospital da cidade. Ele ainda esta vivo. Mas acho que ele... Ele... Não vai..."

Ele não terminou de falar. Não era preciso. Corri até meu carro e, em seguida, dirigi até o hospital. Ao chegar, entrei correndo. Olhei em volta. As poucas pessoas que haviam por ali me olharam, surpresas. Creio que era pela forma como havia entrado no hospital. Olhei para trás. Seus pais ainda não haviam chegado. Olhei novamente para frente e comecei a andar por um enorme corredor. Meu coração estava disparado. Avistei um médico saindo de um quarto e corri até ele.

"Doutor, preciso saber sobre Sasuke Uchiha". Perguntei, enquanto sentia meus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas.

Ele suspirou.

"O que você é dele?"

"Sou namorada dele. Por favor, preciso ver ele!". Implorei. Precisava te ver. Nem que fosse pela ultima vez.

Ele me olhou com pena. Sabia o que estava por vir. Em seguida, ele abriu a porta logo atrás de si e me deu passagem para entrar. Entrei e ele fechou a porta. Olhei você. Aproximei-me da cama e senti minhas pernas bambas. A próxima coisa de que me lembro, foi que estava ajoelhada no chão, chorando, enquanto segurava uma de suas mãos, que parecia ir perdendo o calor a cada segundo.

"Sasuke... Por que Sasuke? Por que você não me ouviu? O que vou fazer da minha vida sem você? Eu não vou suportar..."

Senti minha mão sendo apertada. Levantei os olhos e te olhei. Você estava sorrindo. Aquele sorriso que sempre me fazia rir. Me fazia ficar com vontade de te beijar, de te abraçar... Mas, agora, esse sorriso só me fez ficar com vontade de chorar. Sabia que aquele seria o ultimo sorriso que veria. Aquilo doía demais. Por que tinha que acabar assim?

"Sakura..."

Escutei você me chamar. Aquela voz... Aquela voz que sempre me fazia flutuar... Agora, me fazia chorar. Mais lágrimas escorreram pelo meu rosto.

"Sakura... Me prometa..."

"Sasuke, não diga nada, por favor!". Te pedi, achando que assim impediria você de... De...

"Sakura, me prometa que vai seguir sua vida. Que irá casar e ter muitos filhos...". Você tossiu. Levantei-me rapidamente e olhei para você, os olhos brilhando por causa das lágrimas.

"Eu não posso Sasuke". Disse, mais lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto.

"Sakura, por favor...".

"Sasuke, se você morrer, eu também vou morrer. Não importa a forma, eu...".

"Sakura, me prometa..."

"Nunca. Irei com você, não importa para onde. Sempre Sasuke, sempre estarei com você..."

"Sakura...". Sua voz estava mais fraca. "Você não pode... Acabar com sua vida por... Minha causa..."

"Sasuke, sem você minha vida não vai ter mais sentido. Não quero mais viver se você não estiver mais comigo".

Aproximei-me de você. Lembra? Aproximei meus lábios dos dos seus e nos beijamos. Nosso ultimo beijo. Separei-me de você e percebi que sua mão, agora, estava fria.

"Sakura... Eu te amo...".

"Também te amo Sasuke... Também te amo..."

Ao dizer isso, você fechou os olhos. Fechou os olhos para sempre. Comecei a chorar sobre seu corpo. Não queria que tudo acabasse assim. Mas, foi assim que aconteceu.

Agora estou aqui, sobre o seu túmulo, segurando um pequeno vidrinho. Um vidrinho com veneno. Uma leve brisa tocou meu rosto, como se quisesse dizer para mim não fazer aquilo. Sorri e olhei para o céu. Era uma noite de lua cheia. O céu estava repleto de estrelas. Olhei mais uma vez para seu túmulo. Abri o pequeno vidrinho e o levei aos lábios. Tomei o liquido em um só gole. Em seguida, me apoiei em seu túmulo e murmurei:

"Te amo Sasuke..."

Cai para o lado e, antes de fechar os olhos para sempre, senti uma leve brisa em meu rosto, e pude escutar claremente:

"Também te amo, minha Sakura..."

Não sei se deu pra perceber, mas a maioria das minhas oneshots tem finais tragicos... ¬¬

heheh

Bjs xD


End file.
